


The Time of Our Lives

by heartofitalia



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (Ashton doesn't have a problem with Michael), (from Michael at least), Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, cake is the side pairing, half-angel!Luke, mashton is the main paring its just going to take a while to get there, supernatural!AU, vampire!calum, werewolf!ashton, witch/demon!Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofitalia/pseuds/heartofitalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke brings home a lost werewolf named Ashton. Michael disproves of the newest addition to their little house. He's expecting something bad to happen. What actually happens is anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first 5sos story and its mashton because I'm mashton trash.  
> As always this is unbetaed because reasons.

                Michael was used to Luke bringing home strays. It was simply in his nature. Luke seemed programed to help and try to do good. Luke couldn’t pass by someone in need and not help. Calum found it endearing, Michael just found it annoying. But the strays were always small and manageable. A kitten or three here, a dog or two there, sometimes a bird that fell and needed its wing patched. Always small, and always things that would leave.

                Michael knew from the moment Luke walked into the living room that he had brought home another stray. Luke walked into the living room with this look of guilt and hopefulness.  

                “What did you bring home this time?” He asked.

                “What? How-?”

                “You’ve got that look on your face.” Michael interrupted. “The ‘I was walking home and saw this cute animal and it looked up at me with its big eyes so I had to bring it home’ look.”

                “Ok, yeah. But I need you two to promise you won’t freak out, ok?” Both Michael and Calum nodded. “Ok,” Luke took a deep breath, “guys, this is Ashton.” He said, stepping into the room. Behind Luke was this young kid with wild, curly, blond hair and scared hazel eyes. He was nervously playing with the end of the sweater he was wearing, hiding behind Luke as much as possible.

                Michael was the first to react. “Luke, kitchen. Now.” He said, pulling Calum off the couch.

                “Wait here. I’ll be right back.” Luke said before joining the other two in the kitchen.

                Michael was glaring at Luke as he walked into the kitchen. “Luke, what the hell?”

                “You promised not to freak out.” Luke reminded them. Michael glared at him.

                “This isn’t us freaking out.” Calum replied, ever the voice of reason. “This is us asking us what happened.”

                Luke nodded. “Ok. His name is Ashton and he needed help. So I brought him here.”

                “Ok Luke, you can’t just bring home people.” Michael groaned, “He needs to go.”

                “What!?” Luke looked horrified. “We can’t do that! He has nowhere to go!”

                “That doesn’t mean we can just take him into our house.” Michael looked over at Calum, who was leaning against the counter. His was looking into the living room, not paying attention to the current conversation at all. “Cal, back me up here.”

                “Mickey’s right babe.” Calum said, still watching Ashton in the living room. “We can’t just let someone we don’t know into our house.”

                “But he’s not even that dangerous!” Luke protested.

                “What do you mean that dangerous?” Michael glared at his friend.

                “He means I’m a werewolf.” Everyone jumped before turning to look at Ashton, who was standing in the doorway.

                Michael’s jaw dropped. He looked from Ashton, who was hiding behind his hands to Luke, who looked guilty, to Calum, who looked just as surprised as Michael did. “Luke…what the hell?” Michael glared at Luke. “Lucas.”

                “Ok, you promised not to freak out.” Luke reminded him.

                “No.” Michael stepped closer to Luke, “This is the perfect time to freak out. What the _hell_ Luke. You brought a _werewolf into our house_.” Michael wasn’t even trying to hide the anger in his voice.

                “Michael-”

                “Don’t Michael me.”

                “Ok but Michael.”

                “What did I just say?”

                “Ok but-”

                “Don’t but me!” Michael shouted. There was a crash as the table crashed into the wall, picked up and thrown unintentionally by Michael’s anger. A scared whimper followed the crash. “This isn’t safe, or logical. You brought a dangerous creature into our house.”

                “Michael stop.” Calum said. Michael turned, ready to yell at his oldest friend, when he noticed Ashton behind him. He looked terrified, looking frantically between the table and Michael. Michael wondered if Ashton was going to run off.

                “Ok, here’s what we’re going to do.” Calum said. “Luke, you’re going to take Ashton upstairs to the guest room. Make sure he showers and get his clothes in the wash. Michael, you’re going to go back inside and calm down.”

                Luke squealed and pushed Michael out of the way to kiss Calum. “Cal you’re the best!” he proclaimed before grabbing Ashton’s wrist - Ashton flinched at that - and almost dragging the other boy upstairs.

                Michael watched them head upstairs. “Michael, you’re a fucking hypocrite.”

                “Am not.”

                “You’re the child of a demon and a witch. You could take him.”

                Michael frowned. “That’s not the point. The point is that he’s dangerous.”

                “And so are you, and so am I, and so is Luke. All three of us could take him.” Calum stated, arms crossed over his chest.

                “That doesn’t mean we just let him live here.”

                “I agree. But you heard the sound he made when you threw the table against the wall.” Calum sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Look, I get it. We don’t know him, and Luke is an idiot for bringing him here. But I don’t think someone who gets that terrified over a table is going to attack us.”

                There was a long stretch of silence between them. Deep down Michael knew Calum was at least partially right.  The guy _did_ at least look terrified of the three of them.

                “Alright.” Michael said, taking a deep breath. “But if he kills us, I’m blaming you.”

                Calum rolled his eyes. “Don’t be dramatic Michael.”

                “I’m not being dramatic, I’m being reasonable.”

                “You’re being dramatic.” Calum reiterated. “Just don’t bother him, he probably won’t bother you, and fix the fucking table so we can eat tomorrow morning.” He said before he left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

            “Whatever.” Michael huffed. He turned to the table before a thought popped into his head. He rushed to the bottom of the stairs. “Make sure you tell them not to touch my shit!”

            “Too late!”

**Author's Note:**

> Could you tell I copped out at the end? Because I did. But I hope you enjoyed anyway. 
> 
> Come talk with meon tumblr at heartofitalia.tumblr.com!


End file.
